Discord
Ah yes, the r/dogelore discord server. Timeline 2018 November 25th, 2018 - The first version of the r/dogelore discord is created. 2019 January 9th, 2019 - Le twinkie role arrived after countless days of begging. January 18th, 2019 - Nermal is given le baby mode role. February 21st, 2019 - The inactive Kirbizia announces that Lunar is a shit owner, results in the server being deleted by Lunar. A new server is created after this and ownership is handed to Kirbizia. March 9th, 2019 - #generaloatmeal is archived and Nermal is given full moderator. March 12th, 2019 - Former moderator Demi was demodded after abusing power, Nermal is remodded and Flat Rat were modded. March 13th, 2019 - The first #general is archived, a second #general is created. March 17th, 2019 - All pride doge emotes and Ho Chi Minh were removed (except for Gay pride doge and Trans pride doge) in a vote. April 24th, 2019 - Certain self assignable roles were removed. April 25th, 2019 - Channel #kirby-appreciation-zone is archived. April 29th, 2019 - Faction roles (Twinkie, Hamster, Bread, Fuck you fuck) were brought back. May 4th, 2019 - User sloog is voted doge loremaster and recieved their own role. May 6th, 2019 - Moderator Z23 / Shinji Reacts leaves the server. May 10th, 2019 - Someone joins the server and impersonates Shinji Reacts, recieving mod priviledges, pings everyone and bans 4 users. Vesface is one of these. May 14th, 2019 - Channel #feedback-discourse is archived, new channel #feedback-2 is created. May 28th, 2019 - Roles given by posting nitro gifts in #dogeneral were deleted. May 30th, 2019 - Channels #le-bots and #spam were merged. June 4th, 2019 - The second #general is archived, a new channel #dogeneral is created. June 6th, 2019 - Channel #bots-and-spam was archived, bots and spam unmerged and seperate channels created. June 7th, 2019 - Role starboard abuser removed. Discord adds Server Boosting, forcing the role doge with a nitroge'' to be added. '''June 8th, 2019' - Channels #car, #polls and #shitty-poop-fanfiction archived. June 10th, 2019 - Channel #feedback-2 archived, #feedback is created. J'une 12th, 2019' - A moderator, Minty, leaves on their own accord. June 13th, 2019 - The n word (hard r and soft) is banned without mod democracy. Prominent user Ralsei leaves as a joke, resulting in a large scale riot. June 14th, 2019 - Moderator Flat Rat is demodded, the n word is unbanned in attempt to stop the riots. June 17th, 2019 - Head admin Zeemgeem and moderator Emma were banned after requesting ownership from previous owner Kirbizia. Taxi and Wispy are made full moderators. Role verifer (previously council of funny) is added. June 18th, 2019 - The Dogelore Civil War ensues when Zeemgeem and Emma are unbanned and ownership is given to mod hhh. June 19th, 2019 - Channel #mode-loge is added, extremely cringe wme is added as a role for With Many Eyes pinging everyone for minecraft. June 20th, 2019 - Archives of old channels are made public. Dogevore is removed from verifier. June 21st, 2019 - Role wiki editor is added. June 23rd, 2019 - With Many Eyes is removed from verifier, prominent user Gabe is banned. June 24th, 2019 - Vesface and Doge is financially failing become Baby Doge Moderators. June 26th, 2019 - New roles based on activity in the server (talkative doge, active doge, recognised doge, famous doge, iconic doge, mythical doge) are added. July 24th, 2019 - With Many Eyes is kicked(later changed to a ban) for breaking the following rules: * Please keep content in its respective channel when possible. * No unironic/excessive edginess, homophobia, transphobia, racism, etc. * No evading punishments. (leaving and rejoining to remove punishment roles, etc.) * Don't test or intentionally annoy the mods, they are people too * Please do not fuel or start any uncalled-for/unnecessary drama. * Use common sense. 2019, unknown - Discord link changed to /cum. Roles Le doge mode The moderators. They enforce the rules of the server, as well as making changes when needed. Le baby doge mode New moderators. They have less power than normal moderators , and are usually promoted to full moderator at one point. F*CKING BOST Discord bots automate common moderator tasks (such as removing invite links), and provide utilites for members to use. Dogecraft Host These people moderate the Dogelore Minecraft server. Dogecraft Hosts can send messages in #mineraft-announcements. Notable Users Current Mod Team hhh- owner Nermal - admin Flat Rat - admin kirby - admin Doge is financially failing - admin onyx - admin olive - mode Dogevore - mode Other Users Category:Navigation Category:Discord Related